Just The Way You Are
by Kristina461
Summary: Multi chaptered kinda songfic.   Neji has feelings for Tenten, but don't feel the need to tell her.
1. Her Eyes

This will be my first fanfiction, I hope I don't make them OOC. This will be a songfic with several chapters but one song.  
(Just the way you are - Bruno Mars) They others will be longer, I did not feel that this needed more.

_~~Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining~~_

"Oh Neji, look at all the stars! I haven't seen this many before. It's more stars then sky."

They sat at a camp fire within the border of the fire country, they had stopped for the day and eaten while the sky turned black.

Tenten pointed excitedly up toward the sky but Neji did not take much notice of the millions of stars the lit up the firmament.  
He was down on earth, watching the moonlight reflect itself in her eyes.

She turned to him and asked.

Aren't they beautiful?

Without taking his eyes of hers he smiled.

"They are very beautiful."


	2. Her Hair

Dubble up today. :) A little longar as well.

_~~Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying~~_

"Hey, Tenten. Wake up."

She was lying on a futon on his floor after a self invited sleepover. Neji let out a sigh, bent down and shock her.

"Tenten, we have training in one hour so if you want to eat breakfast you should go up now."

She squinted her eyes and barley looked at him. She turned around, getting her face covered by her hair and buried her face in the pillow.

"I'll be right there."

Neji signed again but left for the kitchen to prepare breakfast for two.

It was a bit of a drag whenever she would come over. She would eat all of his food, which he is kind enough to prepare for the guest in his home.  
She would talk to him endlessly about nothing and everything not noticing if he didn't keep up.

Late at night she would fall asleep somewhere that was not her bed, so that Neji would have to carry her there. In addition to that she would also sometimes snore, but since she's a girl it would not be that loud.

It would be something that should annoy Neji, but he didn't get annoyed, he loved when she came over.  
He would prepare different kinds of foods and snacks for her and listen to her voice for hours. After she'd fallen asleep he would carry her to bed and watch her sleep and when he woke up in the morning he would think "what if she woke up with me everyday" and then sigh at himself and at those fantasies he had.

After a while she would stumble into the kitchen with her long unbrushed hair falling perfectly to her hips whilst only her fringe looking funny. And Neji would feel a sting in his chest.

After eating breakfast they would leave the apartment and the spell would be broken.


	3. She's So Beautiful

Chapter 3 now, longer than the others, together. I fixed the first two up a little and as a reviewer was kind enough to point out, there were plenty of mistakes. I'm so embarrassed.

,

_~~She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day~~_

_,  
_

"I'm so exited!" Tenten announced on their way over to the mission room.

"The three of us haven't had a mission together for such a long time"

"And since Neji is a jounin now we might get an extra exiting mission" Lee interjected as they stepped into the room.

,

,

Tenten was not amused.

"That's no way I can pull that of."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you just have to stand there beside her and look pretty." Tsunade said, waving her protests way.

"That's what I'm worried about, if it was an escort mission it would not be a problem but I don't think that I'm clssy enough to be a chaperon at such a big and elegant party."

"Nonsense Tenten, you'll be just fine. Neji will look out for you with the byakugan and Lee will be ready to barge in if needed." She calmly answered back.

"You make it sound like they aren't going to be at the party." Tenten said nervously.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that? It's a party just for women, that's why you are perfect for it. Now, of you go. You will be leaving tomorrow and the party is the day after tomorrow."

Neji received the scroll containing the details from Tsunade and led his teammates out the door.

"Well, is that exiting enough?" Neji said after closing the door behind, he had a smirk on his face.

"It's nothing funny about this Neji. I bet that I'll have to wear a kimono. I've only worn one a couple of times before but I remember that they were not the easiest thing to move in."

"I'm sure you will be just fine Tenten! If there is any problem we will come to your rescue!" Lee said, trying to reassure her.  
He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to feel like a solo mission, but with backup. Now that's fun, right? Oh, why don't you join me and Gai-sensei for some afternoon training? That will help you relax."

"Thanks for the offer Lee. But I think I'll pass." Last time Tenten joined them for afternoon training, well, she wished she hadn't.

"Well then your loss. I'll take my leave here so I'll see the two of you tomorrow. Sleep well without worries Tenten."

As Lee left Neji and Tenten was still standing outside of the hokage building. Neji, who wasn't spoken for awhile turned to Tenten.

"You have nothing to worry about, you are a beautiful girl, we'll just have to hope that you don't over shine that other woman."

With those words spoken Neji started to walk down the street. Tenten smiled at his back and ran after him.

"So what are we having for dinner today Neji?

,

,

"Why can't my hair be blond?"

They where sitting in a room in a part of the mansion reserved for them, discussing the mission when she out of the blue asked them.  
Both Neji and Lee looked up at her, startled at her sudden question, but Lee was first to speak.

"What is it that you are saying Tenten! That's obviously because you don't have any genes for blond hair in you.  
But why ask this so suddenly? I did not have the impression that you care much for hair color."

"I meet Ino this morning and her hair is so pretty. She would be much better for this mission than me."

"Isn't your hair almost as long as hers?

"It is, but mine is so thin. One time when she put her hair up like mine they where twice as big!" While Tenten spoke she moved her hands over the two buns on her head.

"You look good the way you are." Neji said joining the conversation. "Blond might be more unique but some are fitted better with darker shades. But since Ino has light skin she would look like a ghost if her hair was black.  
And if you ask me, I would say that you would still be beautiful even if you had no hair at all. After all, hair is just one part of your looks."

Every time Neji called her beautiful Tenten's heart would clench. She usually tried to pretend his words didn't affect her, make a joke or change the subject. But ever so often she'd still try to say something that might make him respond that way.

"And that's coming from a boy who uses conditioner." Tenten giggled to cover the fact that her voice was shaking.

"Th-that's something completely different! For starters I don't wish for "better" hair and secondly it's clan tradition to wear it long."

Before Tenten could retort there was a knock on the door and the door was opened by a women dressed in the servant's simple kimono.

"I'm sorry to interrupt You, but miss kunoichi's room is finished and she is asked to go to bed now. She'll need to look sharp for tomorrow."

Tenten raised an eyebrow but got up from the floor. "Well then, good night boys."

When passing Neji she put a hand on his head and playfully ruffled his hair. "Don't forget to brush it!"  
Before Neji had time to answer she was already out the door.

,,,

Next chapter will be a direct continuation of this chapter.


	4. Yeah I Know

_~~Yeah I know, I know, When I compliment her she wont believe me.  
And its so, its so, Sad to think she don't see what I see~~_

"This does not fit me."

"Don't say that, it looks great. Spin one more time."

Tenten signed but did as she was told. She put her arms out and twirled gracefully like a ballerina, with the skirt of her hanfu floating out.

Neji smiled, though it looked more like a smirk, which Tenten wasn't late noticing as a light flush appeared on her face.

"And now you are even laughing at me!"

Neji instinctively put his hands up in front of him, as to calm her down, while still holding his smile since he found her all to cute in her flushed state.

"I did not laugh at you, I just thought that you looked pretty. And that dress fit's you nicely."

"Neji, for the last time, this is not a dress. It's called hanfu, or something, and originated from the south. Which "I'm" from."

"Right, right." Neji said waving his hand, but stopped when Tenten stared him down.

"I do know, but its fun teasing you about it." Neji leaned back in his chair, now with his usual straight face. "You are way too tense about this Tenten."

Tenten looked straight in his eyes and she knew he was right. She sat down on a chair opposing him and put her head in her hands.

"I know. But this is basically a single mission. And we don't know if someone is going to strike, who or when. The thought that this might be a false alarm might make me loose my focus. Plus that I'm going to have to socialise at the same time! I'm worried that she will be killed because I made a mistake. And to ad to that, I can't have any more weapons than a pair of needles."

Neji looked at her, understanding her fears. He and Lee would be stationed outside keeping watch from a safe distance so if someone made a bold move inside it had to be Tenten that protected their client until they got there.

He placed a hand on her cheek, causing her to look up at him.

"Look here Tenten, you are one of the most talented and hardworking kunochi I know. This will be a piece of cake for you. And you have to remember that it's not a solo mission. Lee and I will be right there, officially keeping watch over that girl but actually looking after you just as much."

"And you know what? I'll go ask and see if Lee can be inside, he can act as a waiter or something, if that will make you feel better?" Neji suggested, receiving a relived response.

Tenten put her hand over his and tilted her head on the side, smiling.

"That would make me feel more at ease."

Suddenly the door shot open and Neji and Tenten jerked away from each other just as Lee entered the room, finding both of them a bit flushed. He looked confused at his teammates, both half sitting awkwardly on their chairs.

"What's up…?"

"Not much." Tenten said quickly and rose from her chair.

"Look Lee, they decided that I will be a the daughter of a important person down south and gave me this dress-"

"Hanfu" Neji who was now standing up as well, interrupted.

Tenten glared at him, sticking her tongue out. "_Hanfu_ that's really easy to move in compared to a kimono. I can also hide some weapons in the big sleeves" Tenten demonstrated by pulling up one of her flowing sleeves exposing a needle holster.

"There is really lot's of fabric here. Must have been expensive. . . Well anyway, we are now waiting for the women that will be doing my hair."

"Lee, are you done looking over the outline of the place?" Neji asked, moving towards the door.

"Yes, I have enthusiastically memorised the outline of the main house plus the nearby places."

"Well then, share that with Tenten and Tenten will tell you more details regarding the mission that we just received."

"What about you Neji? Where are you going?"

Neji cast one last look over his shoulder before he left. "I'm just going to check one thing out."

Lee looked confused over to Tenten "Did I interrupt a youthful moment?"

* * *

When Tenten's makeup was getting done Lee had left and she was alone with the quiet helper who was supposed to make her look pretty. Tenten looked at her self in the mirror in front of her, she had a hard job. Even though Neji said she was pretty he was just saying that to be nice. She wasn't pretty, nor was she ugly, just plain. There was noting special about her looks, like she was one of the side characters in a book, created because there was one more needed or something.

"Ba-a-o~~"

As the last touch on Tentens make-up was set a girl, around Tentens age, entered the room. She was dressed in an elaborated furisode, filled with flowers embroider with a glimmering thread. Her long black hair was pulled back in a complicated bun and decorated with gems matching the flower print from her dress.

"Masayo-sama." Tenten turned slightly on her chair when she addressed the young heiress.

"No,no,no, Bao-chan. No sama. We are equals you know." She said playfully and patted Tentens shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that I was supposed to be in character. Sorry. I'm not used to this…"

"No problem" Bao replied with a smile. "I've done this many times, can't remember when I when to a gathering with a real friend. I got your back, if you keep the knifes away from mine."

The make up brush left her face and Tenten stood up, facing Masayo. She grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, fire burning in her own. "I'll try my best, Masayo!"

Masayo proceeded to giggle at her. "You must be one of the most entertaining bodyguards I've had for a long time now. I am usually stuck with boring "uncles". We haven't spent a lot of time together but I know that you are a good person, so don't die."

"Don't worry Masayo, I don't mean to be rude, but this is a relativity easy mission. I doubt anyone will die."

Masayo looked seriously at Tenten. "I am not talking about this mission."

Tenten was startled by Masayo sudden seriousness, but was not given enough time to react when Lee ones again burst in through the door. Well, Tenten at least thought it was Lee, he was wearing the single coloured Kimono that was the servant girls uniform and his black bowl cut hair was pulled back with a headband. She could also hint some feminine makeup in his face.

"How is it going Ten- oh, Mayayo-sama" Lee stopped in his steps when he saw her and added a polite bow(?).

Both of then froze where they was standing, one thought in their minds. 'Why was he wearing that?'

"Why are you wearing that?" Tenten managed to ask.

"This?" He asked pulling his white apron. "Well, Neji thought it would be good if we had someone closer, and since it's a women only get-together I was to dress like a girl. But if you ask me, Neji would do better, he does have the hair and he is slimmer built than me. But he also have the byakugan and I can't beat that. So, what do you say, do I pass?"

"I will be waiting in room across from this one, come get me when you are ready." Masayo excused herself. Lee held the door open for her with a 'Sure Masako-sama' and the moment he closed the door behind her Tenten burst out laughing.

* * *

It's been a long time, haha. But I started this chapter a long time ago as well, just didn't like it that much. I thought it was longer then the others, but not so much. I have started on next chapter already.

And yes, I made Lee say Masayo's name wrong on purpose. And Tenten's character being from different places.

Hanfu- Some pretty Chinese clothing

Furisode – Kimono with long fleeves.


End file.
